


A Minor Inconvenience

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crying, Fluff, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John is having a bad day.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Minor Inconvenience

It was about six o’clock when John stepped into the living room, where Paul, George, and Ringo had been talking for the last few hours. They hadn’t seen him much all day, but it still wasn’t unusual, so they didn’t think much of it when he stopped right where he was, staring at the wall.

It wasn’t even until Paul glanced up to see him did he notice something was off. “John? Are you doing okay?” He didn’t respond, and the rest of them looked up at him, as well.

“What’s the matter?” George said, John still staring at the wall. His face was getting more and more angry, but his mouth remained closed.

“John…” Paul got up to see what was the matter, but as he got closer, the older man huffed, spinning around and smashing right into the table. Ringo’s tea, still cooling off, tipped over and drenched his knee in the scolding hot liquid. “Oh, god! John--!”

He stormed off, leaving the other three of them completely confused.

“Maybe we should… make sure he’s okay?” Ringo whispered, just as his tea cup rolled off the table and smashed to the ground.

“Fuck,” Paul muttered. “I’ll check on him. Can you deal with that?” He motioned to the shattered cup and didn’t even wait for a response before following John down the hallway. He was starting towards their room, but was met with a closed bathroom door, so he knocked.

“Fuck off!” John shouted, his voice shaky and sniffly. Paul didn’t say anything for a few seconds, listening as it sounded like John was sniffling a lot.

“Are you crying?” He was almost amused by it.

“I said to fuck off! It fucking burns!”

“Maybe you should let me in.” No response. “Okay, well, get a towel and put some cold water on it. Then put it on your skin where it burns. That’ll help.” He listened as the sink turned on and relief flooded through him. At least John was admitting to himself that he needed the help. “Is it any better?” he said a few moments later.

“Paul, I’m fine…” His words still seemed off.

“You don’t sound fine. Can you please just let me in, love?” John huffed. “John…”

“Fine.” He opened the door, and Paul slipped in, closing it back. He saw that John had stripped down to his underwear so that he could clean up his leg. And his face was red as if he’d been crying.

“Hey, what’s going on?” the bassist said softly. It made John want to curl in on himself when Paul got closer to him, rubbing his arm. He shook his head, not wanting to say a thing, but Paul wasn’t gonna fall for that. “No, John Lennon. Don’t shut me out. I know for a fact that you aren’t crying over a bit of spilt tea.”

“It’s really, nothing. You don’t need to worry about me or anything.” At the same time, he grunted as his eyes started to sting again.

“John… you’re crying. Of course I’m going to be worried about you.” John’s knees gave out, and Paul fell to the floor with him. “We can talk later if you want--”

“It’s just been a sucky day, okay?!” he snapped, but immediately felt bad for yelling in the other man’s face. “Sorry, I just… it’s been a bad day.”

“Oh, okay. What… happened?” John rolled his eyes, and Paul got defensive. “Look, I’m just concerned. I mean, I haven’t seen you cry like this in a long time. Is everyone okay? Nobody’s died, right?”

“No, everyone’s alright. Look, it’s stupid, okay?”

“No it’s not. It never is, and you know that. Just tell me, love. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can make it better, yeah?”

John sighed, and Paul got even closer. So close he could hear the man breathing. “You left the light on this morning,” he breathed out quickly, and the bassist did his best to hide the amusement in his face. That was all John was worried about.

“Oh, erm, I’m sorry. I thought you were still asleep. I didn’t think you would notice. I’m really--”

“It’s not just that! I dropped my fucking fork in syrup at brekkie, and then on my way to the store, I hit probably every red light ever.” Paul wanted to laugh at how upset his friend was at all of this, but he didn’t. “To top it all off, the cashier didn’t even tell me to have a nice day! Can you believe that?!”

Paul chuckled. “Is that all?”

“No! I fucking tripped on a rock, and busted open the milk!! And some arsehole rear ended your car, and now I feel horrible about it, because it’s going to cost a lot to fix! And it’s brand new!”

“John, that’s not your fault… don’t worry about it. We’ll find a way to get it fixed up. Besides, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” He was doing his best to calm the man down, but it didn’t seem to work, because he kept talking.

“I can’t catch a fucking break!! I mean, I even forgot my keys, and I wanted to die!!”

“Georgie let you in,” Paul whispered back to him.

“I know, but…”

“So what were you even doing in the living room? When you stopped..?”

“I don’t even fucking know!!” He was starting to laugh now, letting Paul know that he had calmed down a bit. “I forgot as soon as I walked in there, and I’d just had enough of this stupid fucking day!”

“I think you need to just get some rest, love. You sound like you need it…” 

“I’m really sorry for overreacting about all of this. That was stupid.” Paul shook his head.

“Don’t, John. Don’t do this, okay? It wasn’t stupid. You were upset, and you know I’d do anything to make you feel better.”

“Alright, well… thanks.” He started to get up when his hand slipped from the counter and fell onto the edge of the trashcan, tipping it over onto him. “Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me…”

Paul couldn’t help but laugh then, going to help his friend clean it up. “It just doesn’t seem to be your day, huh?” John glared at him. “Well, I’m sure tomorrow will be better. It almost has to be, right?”

“Don’t fucking jinx it.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I’m sure tomorrow will be better. It almost has to be, right?"
> 
> The sentence of the year


End file.
